Saving our Reputation
by UnleashTheDinosaurs
Summary: "Welcome to Hyrule High. The trick to surviving is not saying a word..." Wise words that no one listens to, which means, no one survives. Modern AU. RedxBlue, VioxShadow GreenxZelda are the main pairings, but this story includes a hole bunch of twists and turns. Minor course language, no adult themes. *Currently on Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hyrule High!

**_A new story I decided to start! Cause everyone has to write a high school story with no plot at some point :P_**

**_The chapters for this story will probably be a lot shorter than my usual chapters._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: No, no I don't own Legend of Zelda. _**

* * *

_"Welcome to Hyrule High!" _

...

Well that was the welcoming I was hoping to get...

No, instead I got the view of gross couples kissing against the lockers, cheerleaders gossiping, and bullies shoving poor victims around.

I just hope I don't become one of those victims...

again...

"Dude! Watch where you're going!"

My thoughts were broken when I was suddenly shoved around by the flood of people coming into school.

"S-Sorry!" I quickly apologized and found my way out of the group of people.

Okay, mom said to find someone named Violet Mor... Apparently I should look up to Violet and that she is the perfect child. Mom's words, not mine. I asked a few people if they knew her. Some said they didn't know her, most ignored me. I'm pretty used to being ignored, but for some reason I got so frustrated!

"DOES ANYONE IN THIS SCHOOL KNOW A VIOLET MOR?!" I suddenly shouted without thinking... Oopsies...

"No, you dimwit. Nobody knows a Violet Mor!" I heard a student wearing ripped dark cloths shout back.

"Actually I do." A voice responded from behind me.

"Vio Mor." He said as he put out his hand.

"W-Wait?! You're a guy?!" I said again without thinking... Violet sighed.

"I'm going to assume you're Red?"

"Yeppers! It's awesome to meet you Violet!"

"I'm just letting you know now, that chipper attitude won't help you survive this school. And I much prefer to be called Vio, if you don't mind."

"Haha I understand why. Violet's quite a girly name!" _Oh darn... I probably should have thought that through before I said it... __  
_

"Uh-huh... Anyways your new locker is beside mine, and thankfully your first class is Social Studies with Mr Gaepora which I will also be attending."

"Great! So we can walk together!"

"Of course... Just try not to attract too much attention with that loud, high pitched voice of yours." Violet says as we start walking. "Welcome to Hyrule High, the trick to surviving is not saying a word..."

* * *

**_If you could take the time to review that'd be great!_**

**_Thanks! - Dino :3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Freak-show

_**Yay! Another chapter done! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"For this lab I'd like the class to pair into groups of two..." Mr Vaati said as he scans the lab sheet with those bloodshot eyes... Those eyes give me the creeps.. I notice most of the students are shifting towards their friends hoping to get paired with them. Honestly, I've never cared about who I get paired up with. I can always beat them up later if I get annoyed with them.

"Blue, I'd like you to sit with the young gentleman over here." Mr. Freak-show said as he gestured towards the new kid. He had bright blonde shaggy hair, a red-ish brown-ish hoodie, and bright blue eyes. But like annoyingly bright blue eyes.

With a groan I got out of my chair, picked up my bag, and headed over to the table where he was sitting. Most of the students were silent and curious as to what was gonna happen.

"Hiya!" The kid beamed as I reached for the chair. Damn, this kid is already getting on my nerves...

"Hey." I responded keeping it short.

Freak-show started explaining the lab, which I wasn't listening too. Something about dangerous chemicals... could burn the school down if not used correctly... blah blah blah. Hope the new kid's listening...

"Erm... Blue right?" The kid asked as he turned his head to face me. Now I could completely see his face and... he looked... really familiar...

"Yeah, whatya want?"

"Well I kinda um... dazed off when Mr. Vaati was explaining... D-Do you know what we have to do?"

"No clue."

"Oh um..."

"What's your name again?"

"Red. Red Akairo." Red said with a big smile.

"Yeah I don't remember last names. Have we met before?" I must know him from somewhere.

"I don't think so. I've been homeschooled for most of my life. I am on a soccer team though..."

"Soccer is for losers."

"Oh... right... D-Do you play any sports?"

"Of course. Head of the football team."

"Oh wow! That's awesome!"

"Mr. Akairo! First day and you're already being disruptive. Would you like to explain to the class what the lab is?" Mr. Vaati interrupted.

"Erm... No, no not really." Red responded. I let out a small laugh.

"Mr. Niebieski, do you really think this young boy wasting our learning time with his incredible amounts of digression is a laughing matter?" Freak-Show asked me with his _I'm-so-much-smarter-than-you _look.

"Yes, because no one likes your class anyway, _drag queen_." I responded with annoyance. The whole class gasped at first, then burst out into laughter.

"Blue! That is completely disrespectful! Both of you, detention! Now!" Mr. Freak-show shouted.

"Sweet." I commented as I stood up from my chair. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door with Red hesitantly following behind me.

"B-Blue?! How could you say that?!" Red asked me in shock once we got out of Mr. Vaati's lab.

"Hey, everyone in the class was thinking it." I responded. It was true, I mean c'mon, the make-up, the purple wig, those creepy red contacts?

"I know, but that doesn't mean it was right of you to say something like that." Red lectured me.

"So you were thinking it too?"

"I-I never said that!" Red said all flustered. I laughed. Then it hit me...

"It's Mr. Yum Yum's isn't it?"

"W-whaaa? How do you know about Mr. Yum Yums?!"

"Hahah! He's you're stuffed bear right?"

"Wait a second... You're Blue! Grade 3! You helped me find my stuffed bear when I lost it that year!"

"That's why you looked so familiar. Damn, you really haven't changed much... And you still own that bear?"

"Yes... I-I mean, N-no..."

"You're a horrible liar. C'mon, detention's waiting." I said with a smile. Red's face was completely red from embarrassment, I couldn't help but laugh. Y'know, it was probably the first time I laughed in a while...

* * *

_**Awwwhh :3**_

_**If you could take the time and review that'd be awesome!**_

_**Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions!**_

_**Lots of hugs - Dino~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Stuff

_**Another chapter right before midnight. That means two chapters in one day! That's a record :P**_

_**Yay! More Vio!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Where could he be? I told him to come straight to the cafeteria right after class. Knowing him though, he probably forgot... _

Just then Red walked into the cafeteria along side Blue. Blue, immediately walking towards his usual table, and Red, walking towards me.

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh talking to Mrs. Henya." Red replied slightly dazed.

"Oh, about what might I ask?"

"Erm... a-about detention stuff..."

"You got in detention?!"

"Maaaaayybee..."

"Red, it's not even halfway through your first day and you already got detention?"

"I-It's not totally my fault Vio..."

"What did you do, tell Mr. Vaati you thought he was a girl?"

"H-Hey! You're just mad about this morning."

"Well it is a little offensive when someone calls you the opposite gender..."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can we just go get lunch? I'm reeeeeaaallly hungry!" Red pleaded with his big puppy dog eyes. I sighed. _This kid acts like he's 5!_

After we ordered our food I gave him a run-down of the cafeteria.

"Over there is the centre table where the cheerleaders and most of their boyfriends sit... Over there is the football team, basketball team sits over there, swimming team, hipsters, actors, nerds..." I listed as we walked down the cafeteria with our food.

"So do you sit with them?" Red interrupted.

"Hm? Who?"

"The nerds." Red responded. I sighed and Red instantly realized what he said.

"I like to think of myself as intelligent, not a _nerd_. And quite frankly I like sitting by myself." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"O-Oh... S-should I...?" Red stampers.

"No. You'll just get yourself into bigger trouble if I let you wander Hyrule High without a guide. Anyway, the popular kids who don't play any sports sit over there, goths, soccer team... and here are always a few empty tables which I am quite thankful for." I explain as we sit down.

"Cool! So it's like, every table has like, a label!"

"Mmhmm..."

"Hey hey hey New kid!" I heard a voice say. _Ugh please tell me it's not who I think it is... _I hesitantly look up from my lunch.

"Hi there! I'm Red!" Red said happily with a wave.

"Yeah, heard you got paired up with Blue in Science. That must have been brutal." _Shadow _said with a smirk as he sat down at our table._ Red didn't tell me he already conversed with Blue!_

"Yep! He's super nice!" Red said genuinely. _Nice?! _

"Wow, I'm pretty sure you're the first person in the world to say that about Blue..." Shadow laughed. _P__robably true... _

"What do you mean by that?" Red asked dumbfounded.

"What do I mean? He's sent a total of 15 kids to the hospital because he can't keep his anger in check. Probably more..." Shadow informed.

"He hasn't been here that long either..." I added in. Shadow instantly turned to face me, not noticing me before. _Should have kept my mouth shut... __  
_

"Do I know you?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"I've been in nearly all of your classes for two years..." I responded in a mono-toned voice.

"What's you're name?"

"Vio."

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Good..." I mumbled. Shadow looked past my shoulder and waved. I turned to see Blue in the distance, obviously motioning for Shadow to come over.

"I gotta go nice to meet ya _Shortie_." Shadow teased the blushing red. "Cya_ hot stuff_!"

_H-Hot stuff? D-Did he just call me "hot stuff"? I must have heard incorrectly..._

"What did you call me?" I asked in a stern voice and a glare.

"Vio. I said Vio." He responded with a smirk. _Hope you did..._

Red and I ate in silence for a while until he spoke again.

"He seems really nice. Who is he?" Red asked.

"His name is Shadow. He and Blue practically rule this school." I informed him.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm. Shadow's the flirt of this school. He can get any girl he wants when a snap of his fingers." I said. "Except for the smart ones of course."

"What about Blue? How did he hospitalize those students?"

"Usually because of broken bones. He's always fishing for fights. I surprised they haven't kicked him out of the school yet."

"R-Really? Blue didn't seem like that kind of guy..."

"Then you must be a lucky one..."

"Hey Vio?"

"Mm?"

"Am I really that short?" _Oh Red..._

* * *

_**Hope you like where it's going! **_

_**Give me suggestions if you have any! Anything helps :)**_

_**Lots of hugs -Dino~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Zellie

_**Sweet! Another chapter! Hope you like it!**_

_**I just imagine Red having dimples...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hey sweetie!" I called over to my _sweetheart_.

"Hey hey hey _Zellie._" He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. _I love it when he calls me Zellie..._

"Hi Blue~" I said to Blue flirtatiously. Yeah, I was in a relationship with _Shadow _but it was always fun to tease and flirt with grumpy old Blue. Blue responded with a look of annoyance which I merely giggled at.

"Hello Zelda." Blue said.

"Have you talked to the new kid yet?" Shadow asked.

"No, but I heard he got you in trouble with Mr. Vaati during science." I told Blue.

"What? No, I got the both of us in trouble." Blue corrected of gossip.

"That seems sooooo unlike you." Shadow commented sarcastically. "So what'd you do?"

"Told him the truth. He looks like a cheep drag queen." Blue said matter-of-fact.

"Hah! It's so true isn't it? Hey, you wanna know what Shortie said about you?"

"What? Shortie?"

"New Kid."

"What'd he say?"

"He said _you were the nicest person on the entire planet! hehehe I'm so cute with my big smile and dimples in my cheeks!" _Shadow imitated in a high pitched, girly voice. I let out a laugh. _In many ways, Shadow is very much like one of us girls... _

"H-He did?" Blue asked genuinely interested. _Since when did Blue care about what other people thought? _

"Yeah. What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing. I hardly talked to him."

"Really? He seemed to really like you. And he doesn't seem like the type to like people who don't talk if you get what I mean..."

"Okay, who is this kid? I haven't even met him yet." I said confused.

"He's the one who looks like a 5 year old." Blue said, pointing to a young boy in a red hooded sweater.

"Oooohhh, I was wondering who that was..." I trailed off. The three of us were quiet for a few seconds...

"Hey Shadow? You don't remember the whole _'lost teddy bear incident'_ in grade 3 do you?" Blue asked Shadow.

"I don't remember anything from elementary. Why?" Shadow responded. _Lost teddy bear? _

"No reason..." Blue trailed off

"Oh, and I met Shortie's friend too. Did you know that Vio was in our class for like two years?"

"No. Who cares?"

"I do. Like super hot! Shadow commented. _Hot?! Who is this Vio chick? I'm sooooo gonna beat her up when I meet her! _

"W-Who's Vio?" I tried to ask with a sweet, kind smile.

"No one. I should go. Lunch is almost over. Socials next." Shadow stated as he started to walk away.

"Hold on! Who's this Vio girl?" I asked grabbing onto his hand and pulling him back.

"No one Zellie. Cya later." Shadow tried to assure me as he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead then headed off. I let out a sigh.

_I just don't know about him... _

* * *

**_I always imagine Zelda having a lot of sass... XD_**

**_ShadowXZellie... Definitely not a common couple :P_**

**_Lots of hugs!_**

**_-Dino~_**


	5. Chapter 5: Elfie

_**Wow! This chapter's longer than the rest. Oh well :)**_

_**Elfieeeee~**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Green! Greeeeen! Wake up Elfie! I know you can hear me!" _

Nooooooo... Five more minutes...

_"Green! Get up or I'll eat all your breakfast!" _

Fine... I'm never hungry in the morning anyway...

_Splash! _

Suddenly I felt a large, cold wave of water splash upon me. And I don't mean that metaphorically.

"AH! For Din's sake Tetra! Could you not just wake me up normally?!" I yelled as I was suddenly woken up by the freezing wake up call. I looked over to my alarm clock just as it went off. "Or could you not just wait another 5 seconds before my alarm woke me up?!"

"No, this is way more fun!" Tetra responded with a giggle as she ran out of my room. _Ugh, little sisters... _

I had no choice at this point but to get up and get ready for school. I let out a sigh. _School... _

Quickly, I got myself changed and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Tetra was stealing portions of (obviously) my breakfast plate and moving it onto hers. She heard me walk into the kitchen and stopped thinking I didn't see her. Being the nice big brother I am, I pretended not to notice and ate what was left on my plate.

"Morning Green!" My mother chimed. She was always so _chipper_ in the morning.

"Morning Elfie." Tetra said with a small laugh as she started to eat breakfast.

"Tetra, you're now 14 years old. You should stop calling people rude nicknames and act like a young adult." Mom lectured. _Yeah, that's never gonna happen. __  
_

"Mom, I am a mature young adult. Green just happens to be quite relate-able to a Christmas elf." Tetra said looking over to me with a teasing smile.

"Would you shut up? Everyone at school calls me that because of you." I said trying to keep my anger down.

"Tetra! Is this true?"

"Wow, speaking of school, would you look at the time! We really should get going Elfie." Tetra said quickly picking up her bag and avoiding mom's lectures. _Great... Here goes another 'amazing' day at school... _

* * *

I walked down the hallway hearing greetings consisting of "Morning Elfie!"'s, "Watch out, he could be airborne any minute now!"'s, and "How's the christmas presents going, Elfie?"'s. How did I achieve that nickname? Well... you see, I was born with the case of large, elf-looking ears... But most of the teasing kids were younger than me and were Tetra's friends. _Like I care what they think. _

No, it wasn't the name calling that made me hate school. It wasn't the fact that all of the kids from grade 8 and 9 tease me for being born with big ears. I actually do have friends. Good friends. And my name is somewhat known throughout the school because I'm part of the planning committee. and it wasn't because of my grades either. I get pretty average grades, enough to get me places in life. No, it was because I'm a teenage boy. And most teenage boy's start to grow hormones and, to put it simply, feelings for other people. And unfortunately the person I have feelings for just happens to be a girl who probably doesn't even know I exist.

"Morning Shadow~" Zelda flirtatiously greeted her boyfriend. They leaned in towards each other for a kiss. I felt like my heart was is sinking. _I know I should stop staring, it's only making it worse, but for some reason I can't help it._

"Mr. Berde," A voice called behind me as I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, shaking me out of my daze. I turned around to see Principal Fi. "A certain student, Red Akari, Grade 10, has enrolled into this school yesterday. Were you aware of this event?"

"N-No! My goddesses! I haven't even given him a tour yet!" I replied in a panic. You see, it's my job to give tours around the school to any late enrolment students.

"Don't worry about it dear Green. You may just want to hurry before class starts." Principal Fi said calmly to me. _She so nice and clam... _

"Of course Mrs Fi!" I beamed as I ran down the hall to find Red. It's kinda of weird having Fi as a principal. Whenever I felt down, somehow she'd be there and talk to me. And then I'd forget what I was upset about and suddenly feel really bright. Maybe it's always a coincidence that she always "needs to talk to me" at the right time. She's like the perfect friend... Is that weird? That's weird isn't it?_  
_

_Wait. _I suddenly stopped running. _I don't even know what Red looks like... _Ugh how could I be so stupid?! Why didn't I ask?!_  
_

"Green!"

I was snapped out of my slots when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I looked up to see Vio. Well, his name is actually Violet, but he hates it when people call him that. I can't understand why though. It's such an interesting name. I mean, it's better than 'Green'.

"Hey Vio!" I responded with a wave as I ran towards him.

"Good morning." Vio said calmly.

"Morning!" I replied. I then noticed the young boy standing beside him staring at me. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Red, Red Akari!" He beamed with a bright smile. _Red... That sounds familiar... _

"Red's a new student here." Vio explained. _Wait, new student? What was I supposed to do about a new student again? _

"Oh, nice to meet you Red. How's your first day been so far?" I asked politely.

"Well, actually, yesterday was my first day, but so far it''s been great!" Red explained. _Wait, new student... Yesterday being the first day... Red Akari... Wait, it's coming to me... Nope. Can't think of it. _

I then noticed the football team walking down the hallway our way. Vio and I quickly moving to the side. Red on the other hand didn't move, he didn't even notice them coming our way. Red gave us a confused look with a tilt of his head, almost like a puppy dog. Vio gave a small, silent gesture towards the football team. Red turned around.

"Oh! Hi Blu-"

"Move it New Kid." Red was cut off as he was pushed by Blue into the lockers as he continued walking without any hesitation. Students start to whisper and mumble with each other as the Football team got father away. Red didn't move from his place though. He didn't look hurt by any means, mostly shocked. _What? He wasn't expecting that from Blue? _

"Red?" Vio asked slightly concerned.

"Vio? There aren't two Blue's, are there?" Red asked in a hurt voice.

"Red, that's illogical and quite impossible. You just met the _real _Blue this time." Vio said plainly as he picked up his books. _I'm confused? Met the real Blue? I guess I missed a lot the one day I was gone..._

"O-Oh... Right..." Red mumbled as he started to follow Vio gloomily. I didn't follow, since I'm not in their class. So I stood there and I started to think...

WAIT!

Red! Red's the new student I was supposed to give a tour too!

"RED!"

* * *

_**I couldn't decide what to do for Greens character, since he's the "neutral, focused" guy. I decided to make him a little more dorky and slightly dazed. And he obviously likes to describe things in more detail then the others too :P**_

_**Please review! They always help no matter what :D**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Romeo

_**So... um... I kinda just abandoned this story huh? Sorry 'bout that... I've been so focused on my other stories that I hardly took any time to think about this one. :P But I'm back! YAY!**_

_**So someone mentioned that I had a typo in my summary. Apparently I can't spell "modern"... XD So then I went and reread my story and realized I had so many typos... It's almost embarassing. But, you guys forgive me, right? I'll go back soon and fix all 'em up soon :)**_

_**I also noticed that whenever I use the tilde key it shows up as a dash when I post my chapters... That makes me mad... I like using that key XD Does it show up as a dash for you guys?**_

_**Okay, I'll stop talking. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh yeah, I've given up on the whole "disclaimer" thing. I'm pretty sure posting a fanfiction on is a pretty good hint that I don't own any of these characters nor their personas :P**_

* * *

English.

Blegh, disgusting. I have better things to do with my life than sit here reading _"Oh Romeo! Romeo! Where fore art thou Romeo?"_

Mr. Deku kept rambling on about the stupid book though. I got faint excerpts of it. Something about literary devices and symbolism, blah blah blah blah. I can't believe some of these nerds actually think this class was fun.

Zellie and I were talking, over text of course, mostly talking about the people in our class. Groose trying to act like the tough guy, Mido being such a geek, and of course Zellie making fun of the girls on her cheerleading team. Some of the things she texted made me want to burst out laughing, and I could tell she wanted to to in reaction to my responses. Insult after insult, we rambled on about the kids in our class.

"And I was like, please, I could wipe off 90% of your beauty with a god damn wet Kleenex." Zellie texted. I burst out laughing at that one, interrupting Mr. Deku's lecture. It wasn't long before Zellie joined in with me.

"Mr. Lincer, do you have something 'funny' to share with the class?" Mr. Deku snapped at me.

"None whatsoever." I responded with a playful smile as my laughter died down. Mr. Deku stared daggers at me as he briskly walked over to me and grabbed my phone out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"'Zellie' huh? You two dating?" Mr. Deku asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...?" I questioned.

"Than I suppose you two wont mind reading this excerpt from the scene we were just reviewing?"

Zellie let out a few giggles before nodding and bringing her book to the front of the classroom. I let out a few chuckles and followed.

"Ahem... Ah, Zelli-I mean, _Juliet, if the measure of thy joy be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath this neighbour air and let rich music's tongue..._" I couldn't take it, I burst out laughing again, along with the rest of the class.

"Finish it!" Mr. Deku demanded. It took me a few moments to stop laughing, but I eventually did and continued on.

"Okay, um... Right, music's tongue..._ unfolded the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter_." I finished, smiling at Zellie.

"Awh, who knew you were such an amazing poet?" Zellie playfully teased, Mr. Deku gave her a glare. Geez, the old man couldn't take a joke. _"Conceit, mor rich in matter than in words, brags of his substance, no of ornament: they are but beggars that count their worth: but my true love is grown to such exess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth. _

And without hesitation, Zellie and I both kissed making some students laugh, _"awh"_, or playfully gag.

"That's quite enough!" Mr. Deku shouted as he pointed us back to our seats. Leaning on each other, Zellie and I sauntered back to our chairs. "No no. Shadow I want you to switch seats with Green and Zelda to switch seats with Ruto."

Damn.

This separated us almost all the way across the room. AND he took phone...

As I passed by Efie I "accidentally" made our shoulders collide, causing him to fumble forward. Few people laughed, which made his face go red as he took a hold of my old seat.

"Class, focus! Vio, why don't you finish off the scene?" Mr. Deku commanded more than suggested. I observed the classroom for him, but I couldn't find him, until I heard his sigh behind me of course. I figured out the positive of sitting in Elfie's seat now.

Vio sat right behind me.

"_Sigh_... _Come, come with me, and we will make short work; for, by your leaves, you shall not stay along till holy church incorporate two in one_." Vio reluctantly read as I observed him. Damn was he attractive...

I know what you're thinking. No, no I do not like Vio. I'm just pointing out the fact that he's really hot. Y'know... Like normal guys do...

* * *

Lunch time. I was about to sit at the centre table when I noticed Vio eating alone at a table not to far away. Instantly I picked up my lunch and start to walk over.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Zellie inquired.

"No where. I'll be back, okay?" I said before walking away, leaving the cheerleaders.

"Hey hey hey Hot Stuff!" I greeted, sitting across from Vio. Vio glanced up.

"S-Sorry?" Vio questioned.

"Vio." I corrected, as I started eating my lunch. "Where's Shortie?"

Vio shrugged. We shared a few awkward moments of silence until...

"Did you want something?" Vio asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I just saw you sitting alone so I thought I'd come over and talk." I insisted. Vio raised an eyebrow as if saying, _'Really?'_ "Okay, yes and no. What I really wanted to ask was if you'd want to come to the football game this Friday. We're playing against the Termina Tigers."

"...Why?"

"To study for our Hylian test." I said sarcastically. "I dunno. To hang out and support our football team?"

"Have you studied for our Hylian test?"

"Wait, we actually have a Hylian test?" Vio let out a sigh.

"Look... I'm kinda busy that night and-"

"I'm also having a party at my place after. You and Shortie are invited." I said, writing my cell number and my house address on a nearby napkin. "But... Just you and I for the game."

"May I ask why?" Vio questioned. Just then Shortie and Elfie came and stood beside the table with questionable looks on their faces.

"Well, I should go. Meet me at my house at 7:30, kay Hot Stuff?" I said standing up, preparing to leave. "Bye Shortie!"

"H-Hold on!" I barely heard Vio call to me. I pretended not to hear.

As I left, I bumped Elfie in the shoulder again and gave him a dirty glare.

Elfie returned a glare back.

* * *

I didn't actually expect him to show up.

Sure I was getting ready as if Vio would actually show up at my doorstep ready to go see Blue and his teammates play against Termina High while Zellie and her cheerleaders cheered their stupid cheesy rhymes, but in the back of my mind, I knew he said he was busy. Plus he probably wasn't into sports, like me.

I styled my purple hair in the usual fashion and threw on my black leather jacket. 7:30. I looked out my window. Not here yet. I decided to wait a few minutes, just in case he was running late, but a voice stuck inside my head kept telling me to just leave for the game. _It's not like he's gonna show up... _

I shouted that I was leaving aimlessly to my sister, since I had no idea where she was in the large mansion, as I exited onto the front porch. Not being able to hide it, I felt a look of shock appear upon my face as I noticed _him_ in the middle of walking up my front steps. He had the same poker face as he always did.

Vio.

"Thought you were busy." I stated. Vio offered a small smile.

"I cleared some things up..." Vio said. "Turns out you don't live too far from me."

* * *

**_Yayz! I did it!_**

**_I know it wasn't the most eventful chapter, but y'know, the first few chapters were really just introducing the characters. Hope you guys will stick around for more even though I'm reeeeeaaallly slow at updating D:_**

**_Review if you have the time! I love hearing what you guys think!_**

**_Lots of hugs!_**

**_-Dino_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Stalker

_**Whoop whoop! Another chapter done!**_

_**Warning: This chapter includes drinking. Don't worry, nothing crazy!**_

_**Don't be a stalker Green!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"What was that all about?" I asked curiously as Green and I sat down across from Vio after Shadow had gone out of ear-range.

"Yeah, what were you two talking about?" Green asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, I was asking you Green. You and Shadow were glaring at each other." I corrected. It was true. As Shadow left, he totally gave Green the stink eye...

"Oh, there's a whole back story on that one..." Vio commented. _Back story...? _

"Let's get back to you and Shadow eating lunch together." Green changed the topic as he looked at Vio. Before Vio could respond however, Green picked up the napkin with a written address and number on it. "What's this?"

"Hey! That's my street!" I beamed looking over Green's shoulder as I read the address.

"It is...?" Vio inquired. I nodded with a smile. Vio and I shared the same street. We're practically neighbors, which is odd why we had never met before this week...

"Wait a second, is this Shadow's address?" Green asked Vio. I couldn't help but notice a small smirk form on his lips.

"Green, give it back." Vio stated, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Green inquired.

"I-I... Look he's holding a party at his place this Friday after the football game. Red and I are invited... You, however... I would assume not." Vio explained.

"I'm invited to a party! Yay! This is the best first-week-of-classes ever!" I cheered.

"Why'd Shadow invite you?" Green questioned.

"I have no idea..." Vio mumbled. "I'm not going anyway."

"Awwwwh! But ya gotta come!" I insisted. "I need someone to hang out with!"

"I'm busy. Plus I'm not too keen on parties consisting of drunken teenagers staying up late and making unintelligent decisions." Vio stated.

"Then you won't really be needing this then..." Green mumbled, shoving the napkin into his pocket.

"No Green, you can't go prank his house. Hand it over." Vio said, putting out his hand again.

"But he's done it so many times to me!" Green whined.

"You shouldn't have let Zelda know your address."

"But you're not even going anyway."

"Green."

"...Can I type it in my phon-"

"Green."

"...Fine." Green sighed before handing the napkin over.

"Wait a second, I wanna see the exact address!" I said, taking the napkin out of Green's hands. Then I took another napkin from the nearby napkin dispenser and copied the address. "C'mon Vio! Ya gotta come!"

"I have a Hylian test to study for Monday anyway." Vio replied.

"But I'll be at my first party alone, with no one to talk to! And I won't know anyone there." I stated.

"You'll know Shadow." Green interjected. "Hey, I have an idea..."

"Hm?" I inquired.

"Will you do me a favour?" Green asked. I nodded. "Befriend Zelda and tell me after what she talks about, okay?"

"Green, don't be a stalker." Vio said.

"I'm not being a stalker! J-Just curious is all..." Green insisted.

"Sure! It'll be like a mission!" I exclaimed. _This was going to be so much fun!_

"Uh-huh... Just promise me one thing?" Vio asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Don't get drunk, okay? I couldn't imagine you drinking..." Vio mumbled.

* * *

Drinking? No, no. I would never! We're too young anyway...

Right?

Well, apparently not. In fact, that was the first thing I saw when I walked into Shadow's ginormous mansion. The house was spacey, real spacey, and it was made mostly of marble. It was filled with high class, expensive furniture, surreal artworks of decorations and paintings, and loud, noisy, drunken teenagers.

I was really cut off guard... I didn't even know where to start. _What should I do? __Where should I go? _Who do I go talk do? 

Zelda.

I had to find Zelda! Green wanted me to, and if I needed to find Zelda, my best bet would be to find Shadow. That shouldn't be too hard... Should it?

As I made my way past the rowdy teenagers in the entrance, I constantly wondered why Green wanted me to spy on Zelda so bad. _Was she keeping a secret he wanted to know? Oh! I know! Maybe she's planning some form of surprise for Green, but couldn't tell him because it was supposed to be a surprise! And then Green got really curious! That must be it! _

Soon enough, I found myself in what I assumed was the living room. Quickly I found Shadow sitting on the couch, obviously drunk with a laughing Zelda in his arms. Beside him sat... Vio?! _Wait a second, I thought he was busy! _

"R-Red! Hey! You came!" Vio exclaimed, obviously happy to see me. _He wasn't drunk like everyone else... Was he? _

"Vio! I thought you were busy!" I replied, smiling.

"Hey Shortie!" Shadow smirked, giving me a small wave.

"Hiya Shadow! I love your place! It's so ginormous!" I complimented.

"Hahah! I know! Sit! Sit! Chill with us Shortie!" Shadow exclaimed. _He seemed in a really good mood! _

"Goddesses, I'm so glad you're here... I can't believe I actually agreed to come here..." Vio whispered to me before I could sit down. _Nope. Definitely wasn't drunk._

"Why? It seems like fun!" I smiled, optimistic that'd it get better.

"Fun? A whole bunch of loud, obnoxious teenagers in one house illegally drinking without any supervision is fun?" Vio questioned.

"Well, everyone else seems to be having fun..." I mumbled.

"Because none of them even know what they're doing right now!" Vio replied before Shadow suddenly came up behind Vio and rested his head on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around his torso. "U-Uh-"

"Hey Hot Stuff, something going on over here?" Shadow asked, flirtatiously.

"H-Hey! Shadow!" Zelda lectured, still sitting on the couch. Shadow ignored her.

"See what I mean?!" Vio said to me, motioning to Shadow.

"Hm?" Shadow questioned.

"Nothing." Vio insisted back to Shadow.

"Hey, can I show you something?" Shadow asked Vio as he pulled on his hand, inching him towards the front entrance.

"W-Well, I was gonna talk to Red an-Shadow!" Vio called as Shadow pulled him away to who knows where. I shrugged.

"Hey, New Kid, sit down, enjoy the party! Want me to get you anything?" Zelda asked, patting the cushion on the couch beside her.

"Oh, no, it's okay thanks." I insisted, sitting down beside her.

"So... Tell me about your friend Vio..."

* * *

I actually enjoyed myself at the party! More than I thought I would.

I met all of Zelda's friends: Ruto, Malon, Midna, Ilia, and Erune. They're all part of the Hyrule High's cheer squad. Apparently, cheerleading is a sport that most people don't consider one. They complained a lot about how everyone thought it was just an activity that girls do when they're popular but it takes so much more work than that. Yes, they have to be popular and pretty, but they can't have low stamina like any other sport. They have to be productive, determined, and be as tough as someone in the military. Girl's words, not mine.

Zelda and her friends asked me a lot of questions. "_What school did I go to before?" "What was it like being home schooled?" "Do you know what Shadow's relationship with that Vio guy is?"_ Those were the main questions. My answers? _"Took a homeschooling program called HDLP (Hyrule Distant Learning Program)"_, _"Being homeschooled was nice. Much less pressure on the actual schoolwork, but not a lot of social stuff..._" and, _"I have no clue..."_

It was true, I had no idea!

Until I glanced out the window that is.

As Zelda was talking to her friends (something about some "Elfie" guy) I turned by head to look out the large window beside me. There were two figures that looked strangely familiar... As I squinted my eyes I made the two figures out to be Shadow and Vio, talking to each other in "private". Shadow was laughing about something I couldn't hear while Vio merely stared back. Obviously he didn't find whatever Shadow was laughing at so funny. _Oh Vio, you need to loosen up! It's a party! _

However my thoughts were broken when Shadow stumbled forward to kiss Vio!

W-Whaa..?! Wait a second! Shadow was kissing Vio?!

"Red?" Ruto asked, grabbing my attention.

"S-Sorry?" I inquired.

"I was asking you about Elfie. I saw you and the blonde guy, Vio, was it? Anyway, I saw you two sitting eating lunch together with him." Ruto said.

"Oh, um, cool..." I mumbled a bad response.

"Something distracting you?" Erune curiously asked.

"I-I..." I turned my head to look out the window again.

Vio and Shadow were gone.

* * *

**_Le gasp! Kissing already?! But it's only the 7th chapter!_**

**_Heeheeeheehee :3_**

**_Hope you liked it! Review if ya got the time! Long, short, sentence, paragraph, essay... even a smiley face for a "review" makes me happy!_**

**_I can't use the tilde sign anymore apparently... It shows up as a dash instead... :(_**

**_Lots of hugs!_**

**_-Dino _**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

_**WOOT WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!**_

_**Hey, if you've got some time, head on over to FictionPress and read my other stories! Also be sure to check out my other Fanfiction "LoZ Total Drama Island!" You won't regret it! And if you do... You'll get a free hug as a refund! (Although, I give all my reviewers hugs :3)**_

_**Enjoy another drunken party scene!**_

* * *

It was a party.

Nothing special happened, just crazy stuff that no one's gonna remember next day. No biggy. That was the awesome thing about parties; no one remembers. For the few hours that one's at a party is like heaven because you don't have to worry about keeping up a stupid reputation...

"Which drink looks most like water?" Ruto, one of the cheerleaders asked me as she peered into Shadow's fridge. Don't ask me which place on the stupid pyramid, I have no idea. Zelda likes to ramble on about how important her place is though...

"Mmm... I dunno, the vodka?" I questioned, pointing to one of the bottles on the counter.

"Oh! Of course!" Ruto smiled, pouring a glass.

"Hah, why do you need it?" I then decided to ask, taking a swing of my bottle of beer.

"New kid won't drink. I convinced him to let me get him a glass of 'water'... Heehee..."

"New Kid's here? Why?"

"I dunno, apparently Shadow invited him. He's pretty sweet actually. You should come say hi!"

"I'm good."

"C'mon Blue! You're barely interacting with anyone!"

"Ugh, you girls are so annoying..."

"Not true!" Ruto exclaimed with a "hmph!"

"Hahahah..." I laughed, taking another sip. Then Ruto put her glass down and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So... Blue... I don't have a ride home tonight..." Ruto trailed off, hoping I'd catch on. I did, but I decided to joke around with her.

"Sucks to be you." I laughed.

"Well... Since you've got a car and everything... I was thinking you could drive me home..."

"Or just make-out in the car the whole night, right?"

"Well, I mean, if you wanted..." Ruto flirtatiously mumbled, giggling.

"Nah, you're not my type." I stated, with smirk.

"W-What?!"

"I said you weren't my type."

"B-But... I mean..."

"Aren't you going to get Red his drink?"

"Who's Red?"

"New Kid."

"Oh, I forgot he had a name..." Ruto trailed off solemly, as she picked up the New Kid's glass. _Okay, okay, maybe I was a bit harsh rejecting her, but it's not like she'd remember anyway..._

_Right? _

"Who is your type Blue?" Ruto asked, obviously annoyed with me. "You've been single for like, ever!"

"Maybe I like being single." I replied.

"That didn't answer my question." Ruto stated as I rolled my eyes as I walked to her side and patted her on the shoulder.

"Not you." I said with a smirk, making her growl as I walked forward into the living room to see all the cheerleaders and Red sitting around the coffee table.

"O-Oh... Hey Blue..." Red mumbled, looking away. I leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah, you met Blue already didn't you?" Zelda reconfirmed. "Lab partners, right?"

"The worst. Mr. Freakshow got mad at us for not listening the other day." I said with a laugh.

"No one really listens in his class..." Malon commented with a giggle.

"So, you guys good friends?" Saria inquired as every turned their heads to face me, even Red.

"We've only talked once." I stated. Just then, Shadow came into the room, obviously wasted.

"Guys! We're gonna play Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare! Anyone wanna play?" Shadow asked with a playful smile. Zelda, obviously agreed along with Malon, Ruto, and Erune. Shadow then nudged me on the shoulder. "C'mon you gotta play too!"

"No way. I know how these things end." I stated.

"C'mon, you need to be more social! It's the reason you don't have a girlfriend!" Shadow exclaimed. _Probably true, in a sense..._

"I don't want a girlfriend, that's why I don't have one." I insisted. "For instance, Ruto just came up to me and asked me to make-out with her in my car."

"But Ruto's kinda a slut, don'tcha think?"

"Hahah! I suppose that's kinda true..."

"What 'bout you Shortie?" Shadow asked, as Red beamed up. "Wanna play?"

"I-I... S-Sure! Why not!" Red smiled, almost about to drink his "water". He placed it down and followed Shadow out to the patio.

"C'mon Blue, don't be a party pooper!" Shadow said, tugging at my arm.

"You're really drunk aren't you?" I confirmed, finally giving in as follow he and Red.

"I don't know cuz I'm so drunk!" Shadow laughed, leaning on Red.

* * *

Boy was he drunk.

Geez the guy had a lot didn't he?

_"Only a glass." _Shadow would reply when people asked him _"That I refilled too many times to count..." _

Me, Shadow, Red, Zelda, Malon, Ruto, Erune, a few of the other football players, and some of Shadow's friends sat in a circle around a glass bottle. Most people were giggling as they sat down, unable to focus.

"Blue, my man! Why don't you go first?" Shadow suggested with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around a giggling Zelda. I span the bottle. Sure enough, it landed on the new kid.

"Truth!" Red beamed, smiling.

"Are you ever NOT smiling?!" I inquired, making everyone laugh.

"I think the real question is, do you NOT like anyone?" Zelda corrected.

"W-Well, yeah I suppose..." Red mumbled.

"Anyone here?" Ruto questioned.

"No! Everyone I've met at this school so far has been really nice!" Red insisted, as everyone laughed. "W-What?"

"Goddesses you're naive..." I smirked. "Your turn."

The bottle span. People laughed. Secrets were let out. Blah blah blah. Nothing exciting I don't think happened. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention. Until the bottle landed on me.

"Truth." I said, playing it safe. Shadow smirked. I assumed he was the one who span the bottle.

"Have you ever liked a guy before?" Shadow asked me, smiling like a dork. Few people laughed. I'm not sure why... But I glanced over to Red, who seemed very curious in my answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Definitely not." I stated. "Have you?"

"Not my turn!" Shadow smirked. I then reached forward and turned the bottle slowly to face him, making a few people laugh.

"Have you?" I repeated.

"What if I don't want 'truth'?" Shadow questioned, trying to be smart.

"Then I've got a very good dare for you that includes your bed tonight and Ruto." I stated, smirking. Shadow groaned.

"Um..." Shadow paused for a good minute. "Yeah... Yeah, I have liked a guy..."

Everyone stayed quiet; probably shocked at his answer. I was and I wasn't.

"He was the kind of guy you wouldn't expect me to like I guess... He was smart and quiet and... a 'non-drinker'" Shadow explained, making a few people chuckle. "He was... definitely sweet and really kind to most people... He didn't really like me at all though. I guess since we were almost complete opposites. Anyway, one day I finally made up the courage to tell him how I felt and... kissed him..."

Everyone was quiet again. No one probably knew what to say.

"Then, after that I realized how disgusting it would be to actually have a relationship with him so I never talked to him again. And that was that. Then of course I met Zellie..." Shadow said, suddenly lightening up the mood as he kissed Zellie on the back of the neck.

I didn't know he actually liked a guy... I was just joking... So, who did he like?! Did I know him?

The game continued with me not paying attention again. Blah blah blah, boyfriend blah. I didn't really care. Soon enough the bottle landed on Shadow again.

"Okay, okay. Dare, this time." Shadow said looking over at Ruto.

"I dare you to kiss anyone one of the guys in this circle!" Ruto exclaimed making the girls laugh and the guys inch away.

"Oh goddesses..." Shadow mumbled, standing up, trying to decided the safest pick.

"And it has to be on the lips!" Malon added.

"And for longer than 3 seconds!" Erune added in. Shadow scratched his chin as he glanced at me and gave me the eyebrow waggle, making everyone erupt into laughter. I jolted my beer bottle forward, splashing him.

"H-Hey! You can't deny you want it..." Shadow flirtatiously joked. He then chose his victim, walked up to him, and passionately kissed him on the lips as the girls cheered and boys playfully made gagging sounds.

Red.

Poor Red was blushing from ear to ear after and stuttered a sloppy response as everyone laughed at his reaction. Suddenly, Red stood up.

"U-Uh, T-That was an awesome p-party Shadow, b-but I really should g-get going. Bye!" Red quickly stuttered as he scurried off.

"Awhh, Shadow I think you scared him!" Zelda giggled.

"Ah... The poor kid..." Shadow laughed, spinning the bottle.

Oh yes...

_The poor kid..._

* * *

**_Damn, Shadow's just kissing everyone huh? _**

**_Hold on a minute, Shadow's past boyfriend sounds a lot like Vio... Is that what happened after they kissed? What does it all mean?! _**

**_Why am I asking myself these questions when I know the answers?!_**

**_Hope you'll stick around for more! Be sure to leave a review! (Free hugs, remember?)_**

**_Lots of hugs!_**

**_-Dino_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Affects of Drinking

**_Hiya! I'm baaaaaaaaaack!_**

**_Poor Red..._**

**_Enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

_Ugh! Red... How could he be so stupid?! Didn't I specifically tell him NOT to drink?! _I thought, leaning on my locker as I brushed my hand through my hair.

"Morning Vio!" A voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see who it was. Red. _Speak of the devil... _

"Red, can I ask you what exactly happened between you and Shadow at his party last Friday?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Red was obviously taken a back by what I asked as I noticed his cheeks blushing.

"W-Wha?! W-Well..." Red mumbled. "I-I could ask you the exact same thing couldn't I?"

_Wait... He didn't see...?_

"I'm sorry?" I inquired.

"Maybe next time you two might not want to stand next to a window that people can obviously see right though..." Red said, snarky. _Didn't expect him to be the snarky type. _

"I... H-He kissed me, okay? He was wasted; it meant nothing." I replied.

"My mom says people are their true selves when their drunk." Red giggled, making me roll my eyes.

"So, _your_ true self was making out with Shadow at his party?"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Rumor this morning is that after I left you made out with Shadow."

"N-No! No! They've got it all wrong! Shadow kissed me! And I didn't get drunk, I swear!"

"Hey New Kid." Zelda spoke, walking in between Ruto and Malon as they approached us. "Heard you were kissing up a storm with my boyfriend."

_Oh goddesses._

"W-What? B-But... You were sitting right there!" Red insisted. "...Don't you remember?"

"I wasn't! Ruto was, and she told me about you and Shadow kissing!" Zelda growled. _I wish I was there so I could understand what exactly happened... _

"W-Well... Y-Yeah, Ruto was sitting with us too, but so were you! Why don't you remember?!" Red questioned as Zelda furrowed her eyebrows more. "We were playing Truth or Dare! Don't you remember like... Ruto saying she kissed someone's dad or Shadow saying he used to be gay?"

Ruto blushed.

"How did you know tha-I-I mean... How c-could you make such an assumption?!" Ruto cried, crossing her arms. "Such a loser..."

"If I may speak, I think clear what's going on here..." I spoke. Sure, I was breaking my law of_ "not saying a word"_, but I wasn't going to let Red be constantly beat down for something he obviously didn't do. "Red was the only one not drinking. You guys probably only remember bits and pieces of that night..."

"I know what I saw." Ruto stated, staring daggers at me. "And I wasn't drinking that much!"

"...Vio, is it?" Zelda suddenly changed her focus.

"...Yes?" I replied, unsure.

"Shadow's been very fond of you lately..." Zelda mumbled, staring down at the ground. She then stepped forward and placed her index finger on my chest. "So you better look here, buddy! I recommend not taking anymore steps forwards with him, you got it?"

"Can I ask what you mean by that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. Oh, no, I knew what she meant. _Especially after what happened last Friday..._ I was just curious as if she saw what had happened between us...

"...You know exactly what I mean." Zelda stated in a threatening voice before stomping away with her friends in tow. _So... Did she see...? _

"...I don't know anymore Vio..." Red mumbled, head hanging down.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned, not fully grasping what he said.

"Maybe high school isn't for me; Maybe I was just meant to be a lonely home-schooled kid..." Red sighed. I sighed along with him. What was I to say? He was right; he definitely wasn't "high-school-type". But then again, neither was I...

I placed my hand on his head and lightly ruffled his hair.

"We'll make it through. Somehow..."

* * *

_He was drunk, he was drunk... It didn't mean anything..._

_..._

_Did it? _

Those thoughts kept running through my head as I walked along the campus, clutching onto my textbooks. See? This is why I hate parties! They mess with my head!_ Ugh... I knew I shouldn't have talked... _

"You might be good at basketball,  
You might be good at track,  
But when it comes to football  
You might as well step back  
Might as well step back!" I heard as I walked by the Football field. It was the end of the school day. In a nutshell, my day went as so: Red survived (though everyone continuously gossiped about him), Green was being a stalker about what Zelda said at the party, and I hadn't talked to Shadow at all. I saw him a few times in class, but he hadn't talked to me all day... _Did he remember?_

Anyway, I was making my way to the library; my usual hangout after the end of school. I didn't really enjoy being at home, so I spent a good 1-2 hours after school everyday at the library reading anything I could find. It was nice, quiet, and no one would interrupt me. The library was my sanctuary.

On the way there, I always had to pass the football field where the cheerleaders or football players often practiced. Today, it was the cheerleaders occupying the field.

"VIO!" A voice called out to me unexpectedly, making me jump. Cautiously, I turned my head to see who called. Running down the bleachers was an exuberant Shadow, smiling like a goof. I assumed he had called me.

"H-Hey, hey, hey! How's it going?" Shadow asked with a smile. _Geez... He's acting like nothing happened... _

"O-Oh, good." I responded, offering back a small smile. "I was just heading to the library an-"

"Hey, you should meet the girls! C'mon!" Shadow exclaimed, pulling my hand as he ran back to the cheerleaders cheering on the field.

"U-Uh, Shado-"

"Hey Zellie!" Shadow called out to his girlfriend who was standing at the top of a classic cheerleader pyramid, finishing a rhyme as he cut me off.

"Say whaaaaaaat?" Zelda cried from above to her cheerleaders.

"You might as well step back!" The other five cheerleaders chanted after Zelda.

"I can't hear you!"

"You might as well step back! Gooooooooo Hyrule Jaguars!" The other girls cheered as Zelda did two front flips off Ruto and Malon's shoulders onto the ground. Landing perfectly, Zelda smiled, raising her arms in the air.

"Good run you guys. One thing: Saria, can you rehearse the section with the back tuck? The landing was iffy..." Zelda commanded more than asked as she jogged her way over to her boyfriend. Instead of a proper "hello", Zelda jumped into Shadow's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Hi Shadow..." Zelda flirtatiously greeted with their foreheads still touching. I scratched the back of my head. _This is slightly awkward... __  
_

"Hey, hey, hey Zellie!" Shadow beamed, placing her down. "Have you met Vio?"

"That nerd who sits behind you? Duh." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Zellie!" Shadow lectured. Soon enough, the other teenagers jogged over to join the conversation...

"Shadow! Who's your friend?" Saria questioned, giving me a slight wave. _Didn't I meet these girls at the party? Wow... Everyone really was drunk, huh? _

"Vio. Didn't I introduce you to him at the party?" Shadow questioned with Saria responding with a shake of her head.

"Wowhe'ssohot!" Ilia sighed quickly making everyone (except Zelda and I) laugh.

"Tell me about it! Have we not met before?" Erune asked me, walking up to me.

"Well, I believe at the party Shadow introduced me to you..." I replied.

"I don't remember much from the party, honestly..." Erune mumbled, scratching her head. _Obviously... _

"Why didn't you come sit with us at lunch?" Saria inquired. "I mean, if your Shadow's friend and all..."

"I prefer eating alon-"

"You should come sit with us tomorrow Vio!" Shadow cut me off... again...

"I-I'll see... I usually sit with Red and Gree-"

"Ew, Red? Wasn't he that kid who made-out with you Shadow?" Malon questioned, glancing over to Shadow. Now everyone was interested.

"I honestly don't remember that guys..." Shadow replied honestly. "I don't remember much... But from all the rumors the party sounded awesome, and really eventful! Hahah!"

"Oh, it was." Ruto commented rolling her eyes.

"Uh, as much as this was fun, I must be heading off. Bye ladies!" I said, glancing at my watch to find the quickest way out of the conversation. I decided to be nice and flash them a small smile. Ilia, Erune, and Saria sighed dreamily in response. Actually, Malon did too, but she quickly stopped when Zelda hit her on the side of the head.

"Where're ya going?" Shadow asked, making me sigh.

"To the library." I replied.

"Cool, I'll walk you there! I'll be back Zellie!" Shadow smiled waving towards her as he and I walked off. Zelda merely glared back at us.

* * *

It was awkward... To say the least...

Shadow would start an awkward conversation starter at random times as we walked, to which I would reply with a flat answer, leaving him with not much more to say. This predicament occurred multiple times, before I decided to start the conversation...

"So... Shadow?" I asked, looking up at the cloudy skies.

"Chyea?" Shadow replied casually, smirking at me.

"You really don't remember anything at all from Friday night?" I inquired as Shadow shook his head in response.

"Nope. Did I do anything crazy? I mean, other than _'kiss Red'_?" Shadow chuckled.

"...N-No..."

"Oh... Mkay. What were you planning to get at the library?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing in particular. I just like hanging out there."

"Cool! Than we can hang out!"

"Y-Yeah... I guess..." I mumbled, not as enthusiastic as he was. Again, we walked in silence, with the library now in sight. Then, catching me off guard...

Shadow held my hand.

* * *

_**GASP! HOLDING HANDS!? (This really isn't all that exciting, I just like making it sound like it is :P)**_

_**Heehee! I just love Shadow's personality :3**_

_**Oooooo Zelda's jeeeeeeaaaaaaloooouss!**_

* * *

_**My Other Stories:**_

_**FictionPress: UnleashTheDinosaurs - One full-length story, "For the Royals" (in progress) and a one-shot, "It's Okay"**_

_**FanFiction: "LoZ Total Drama Island!"**_

* * *

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino**_


End file.
